1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible joint for an exhaust pipe connected to an internal combustion engine mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related
The applicant proposed a flexible joint for an exhaust pipe in Japanese Utility Model Application Number HEI 2-21841 filed on Mar. 6, 1990 (not yet published as of Jun 14, 1991). The flexible joint has a structure shown in FIG. 12. More particularly, the flexible joint includes a bellows 1, a first support cover 2 fixed to one end portion of the bellows 1, a second support cover 3 fixed to another end portion of the bellows 1, a pair of diametrically opposed pins 4 and 4' fixed to the first support cover 2, a pair of diametrically opposed caps 5 and 5' fixed to the second support cover 3, and a pair of buffers 6 and 6' disposed between the pins 4 and 4' and the respective caps 5 and 5'. Each of the buffers 6 and 6' is formed as a single member of wire mesh having the configuration of a hat with a crown and a brim.
However, there is a problem with the hat-configured buffer in that it is difficult to make this buffer by a press operation so that the crown has a sufficient wire mesh density. As a result, when a large load acts on the crown of the hat-configured buffer, the crown is deformed and worn until finally a gap is created between the buffer and at least one of the pin and the cover, which causes the flexible joint to rattle when vibration from an engine is transmitted to the flexible joint via an exhaust pipe.